


Fuck Me (but Love Me Too)

by MissLalaMoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kris, Bottom Yifan, Cheating, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Smut, Some Plot, Top Tao, Top Zitao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLalaMoon/pseuds/MissLalaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan and Zitao fuck. </p><p>They fuck as much as they can, without their friends knowing, and, of course, without their lovers knowing. They both know what they are doing is wrong, but they can’t help but want each other. It first started out as a drunken mistake, but soon, the lust took over them, and they wanted more. However, soon after that, the lust slowly turned into love they both desperately wanted, but they both knew they couldn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me (but Love Me Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> [This was originally posted on my AFF.]

# Final

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You like having my cock up your ass, ge? Don’t you?” Zitao said as he thrust into Yifan at a fast pace. All Yifan could do was groan and moan as be felt the younger’s cock slip in and out of him. “Answer me!” He growled as he continued to thrust into the elder.

“Yes!” Yifan cried, his prostate getting hit in the process.

Zitao smirked. “Found it.”

“Ah!” Yifan screamed as the younger was hitting his prostate over and over. “Z-Zitao...” He moaned wrapping his long legs around the younger’s waist, trying to get the younger to go deeper.

“Yes, ge?” The younger purred.

“F-Faster...”

Zitao raised an eyebrow. “Faster?” He asked, slowing down.

“Yes. Ahh...”  Yifan begged him.

Zitao nodded, then suddenly flipping their positions, with him on his back and Yifan straddling his hips. “You want to go faster ge, you have to ride me.” He smirked at the elder on top of him who was looking at him with wide eyes.

Yifan shook his head to get out of his daze, then lifted himself a little off Zitao’s cock and slammed himself down. He bounced and bounced shamelessly moaning throwing his head back in ecstasy. “Zitao, Zitao, Zitao, Zitao.” He chanted, loving the way Zitao's cock is hitting his sweet spot. Zitao grabbed onto Yifan hips, holding him still. Yifan whined, “Zitao, what are—Ah!” Zitao bucked his hips upward grinding his cock into the elder. The pleasure was becoming too much for Yifan, he planted his hands on top of the younger’s hard chest trying to keeping himself from falling.

“Ge?” Zitao groaned out.

“Hmm?” The elder shortly answered bouncing off the Zitao’s cock.

“We only...have...fuck...a few...fuck, ge you are so tight...before they get home. Shit ge. I can’t take this anymore.” Zitao flipped their positions with Yifan on his back and Zitao towering over him.

“Zitao?” Yifan looked at the younger confused.

Zitao gently kiss him on his red swollen lips. “Sorry, ge, but they are coming back soon and we don’t have much time.” Zitao took hold of one of Yifan’s long legs and threw it over his shoulder to get a better angle. He pulled out all the way before snapping his hips foreword, burying himself back into the elder.

“Ah!” Yifan arched his back when Zitao buried himself deep into him. “Z-Zitao, faster, fuck me faster. Harder, fuck me.” He begged, tears of pure pleasure rolling down his cheeks.

“Needy slut,” The younger growled. “Oh, ge. That is exactly what I’m going to do. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be walking right for the next week. And everybody is going to wonder what happened.” He taunted.

All Yifan did was moan, the pleasure is too much for him he can’t make full sentences. He wants to tell the younger to just shut the fuck up and fuck him into the mattress. He wants to be fucked so hard he doesn’t want to be able to walk. He doesn’t care if he gets questions from his friends; all he cares about is being fucked.

Zitao thrust into the elder making him into a bigger moaning mess. He gave the elder a few more hard thrust before he felt his climax getting near. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long, Yifan is too tight and his walls are too hot for his length. “Ge, I’m close.” Zitao gave one last thrust before he came into the elder. Yifan moaned as he felt Zitao’s hot cum fill him up. Zitao continued to thrust into the elder riding out his orgasm. He dropped Yifan’s leg on to the bed leaning back a bit to catch his breath.

After he was breathing properly, he looked down at the elder. “Fuck.” He whispered. Yifan looked like a hot mess. His legs spread wide open, his cock swollen with precum dripping down the length, chest and neck cover with dark purple hickies (that won’t mark, Zitao made sure of it). His bangs sticking to forehead, he ass full with his cock, eyes swollen from all the crying, and his lips were nice a plump from all the kissing. Zitao leaned down nuzzling his nose to the crook of the elder’s neck.

“Ge, aren’t you going to cum? I’m not pulling till you do.” Zitao whispered planting soft kisses on the elder’s neck.

A shiver ran down Yifan’s spine, “Zitao, just wait—Ah!”

“What was that? “Zitao jerk me off”? With pleasure ge.” Zitao smirked wrapping his hand around the base of Yifan’s cock. “Do you like this ge? Huh?” Zitao slowly moved his hand up and down pumping the elder’s swollen length.

Yifan arched his back crying out in pleasure, “Zitao!” He screamed as the younger pumped his cock at a fast pace and as he felt him move his hips, making his cock thrust in him.

“Are you close ge?” Zitao asked. Yifan felt Zitao’s hot breath hovering over his right nipple. He took the nub into his mouth and circled his tongue around it.

“Z-Zitao...I-I’m cl-close...” Yifan moaned rolling his hips trying to get more friction on his cock.

The younger simply nodded and then moved his hand at a faster pace, biting and sucking on the elder’s nipple.

“Zitao! Zitao!” He cried out, spilling his seed all over Zitao’s hand. He thrust his length into Zitao’s hand riding out his orgasm.

After a moment, when Yifan’s was breathing properly, he spoke. “Aren’t you going to pull out?” He asked looking up at the younger that is still hovering over him. Zitao nodded, giving Yifan a soft kiss on his lips. Yifan whimpered as he felt Zitao pull out of him and when he left the younger’s cum ooze out of his abused entrance. Zitao groaned when his felt his cock slip out of Yifan’s tightness.

His eyes went straight to Yifan’s bottom. “Holy shit,” He cursed as he saw his cum leaking out of the elders abused entrance. It was red, quivering with his cum coming out of it. Zitao’s wiped his hand on the blanket and then lay beside the elder and pulled him into his arms, wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist.

Yifan rested his head on the younger’s hard sweaty chest. He then blushed when he left Zitao plant a kiss on the top of his head. “Zitao?” He whispered making circles on the younger’s chest. Zitao hummed in reply. “When are they coming back?” He asked picking his head up looking at the younger.

“In about...” He paused, “Two hours or so.”

Yifan pulled Zitao’s arms off of him, sitting up and glaring down at the younger. “Then why did you say that they were coming back already?!” He yelled.

Zitao sighed sitting up and pulling the elder onto his lap. “Ge,” He started. “I just want to cuddle a bit with you before they get back.” He pouted, kissing Yifan on his cheek.

Yifan blushed burying his face into the younger’s neck. “We cuddle last time.” He voice came out muffled.

Zitao chuckled. “Then they came back, so then we had to run to the restrooms to make it look like we just taking a shower.” Yifan nodded, understanding what Zitao was saying.

They both just sat there, with Zitao leaning on the head board and Yifan snuggled on the younger’s lap. Yifan was playing his and Zitao’s fingers, linking them and blushing on how perfect they look together. Zitao was playing with Yifan’s hair planting kisses on his, cheek, neck and anywhere else he could. Yifan released unmanly giggles as he felt the younger’s soft lips touch his skin. Zitao smiled down at the elder, even though Yifan is taller, older and a little manlier looking than him, he still is cute, too cute for his own good.

_I hope I’m the only one who can see this side of Yifan ge, but I don’t think I am though._

After cuddling, passionate kisses and shy smiles (from Yifan) and smirks (from Zitao) they both fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of a ringing phone went off, echoing through the room. Zitao groaned, rolling his head to the side. He opened his eyes glancing over to the other side of the room where the clock was at. He sighed in relief when he saw that they only have been asleep for thirty minutes, the ringing to the phone got louder and loader. “Shit.” Zitao cursed. He didn’t want to get up since he is comfortable and Yifan is snuggled up next to him sound asleep. Zitao lightly shook the elder, but he didn’t move. He sighed and shook the elder, but roughly this time, but he still didn’t move.

 Zitao smirked, he has an idea; if the elder doesn’t want to get in the most innocent way possible, and he is going to get him up his own way. Zitao ignored the ringing of the phone and lay on his side. He sneaked his right hand under the sheets trailing his hand down the elder’s chest down to his thighs. He caressed Yifan’s thighs with his thumb smirking as he felt some of his cum. “Yifan ge.” He cooed. Yifan still didn’t move. Zitao snickered.

As his hand was inching closer to Yifan’s entrance a groggy voice spoke. “Don’t even think about it.” Yifan hissed.

Zitao pouted up at the elder showing him is puppy eyes. “Ge~!” He whined.

Yifan shook his head. “If we do it again I won’t be able to move in the morning.”

“And?”

“And we have work tomorrow.” Yifan replied.

“Ge, just a few minutes ago, you were begging to put my cock deeper inside of you and fuck you harder.” A blush appears on his cheeks because of the younger’s bluntness. “But whatever, I guess.” Zitao says rolling his eyes.

Yifan frowned, “We’ll have time to do more stuff next time.” He said, not wanting the younger to be upset with him.

Zitao eyes lit up clearly interested. “Like?”

“Anything.”

“Anything?”

Yifan nodded, “Yup, anything.” He smiled rolling on top of Zitao and straddled his hips. “Anything you want Zitao.” He whispered grinding his ass on the younger’s cock.

Zitao moaned, “F-Fuck, ge, stop. I need to get my phone.” He groaned bucking his hips up to meet Yifan’s movements.

Yifan pouted, but stopped his actions.

Zitao apologized, lightly pushing the elder off of him. He gave him a kiss on the lips before getting of the bed, walking over to his shorts that were on the floor.

Yifan lay back down, turning on his side for he can have a better look of the younger. He scanned the younger’s naked body, flushing a bright red when Zitao turned around and he saw his member. He mouth watered at the sight, he wants to have it in his mouth and let Zitao fuck his mouth with his huge cock. Zitao’s voice brought his out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, baby. I know. Yes. I’ll get you some. Yes, we can go out and get some when you come back. Yes. I’ll see you later. I love you too.” Zitao smiled kissing the end on the phone. “Later, Sungjong,” He said before hanging up. He sighed, running his hand though his black hair, “Ge?” He called out.

“Yes?” Yifan answered sitting up.

“They are coming in about forty-five minutes, we need to hurry.” He told the elder bending down to collect his shorts and other clothes. Yifan nodded, pushing the covers off of him. He sat at the edge of the bed picking up his boxers and putting them on as he stood up. _Thank God I’m not sore yet._ He thought.

“Zitao?”

 “Yeah, ge?”

“Um, should we take a shower first or wash the sheets?” He asked.

Zitao didn’t say anything thinking on what to do. “Okay, you go get into the shower and I’ll wash the sheets and change them. Then I’ll join you. Okay?” He explained walking over to the elder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Okay.” Yifan wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck. They both stood there for a moment with their foreheads leaning against each other. Just trying to relax and trying not freak out about the short amount of time they have to make the room and themselves presentable for their, well, boyfriends’.

“We better get ready.” Zitao said after a moment. Yifan nodded leaning in to kiss the younger, but Zitao dodged the elder’s lips and shook his head at the elder’s confused face. “We can’t ge, they are coming back and you know.” Zitao sighed, pulling away from the elder.

“Fine,” Yifan pushed past Zitao walking to the door.

Zitao shouted after him, “Ge!”

Yifan sharply turned, “What?!” He snapped.

Zitao took a step back. He knew that Yifan is upset, but they have already done so many things shouldn’t have done. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Yifan scoffed, “For what? That we just fuck and kiss, and then we can’t the next! I’m tired of doing this Zitao!” The elder shouted at the younger.

Zitao sighed. “I know you are, I am too, but you know that we have to be secretive about it.”  
  
“I know, but sometimes I don’t want to be secretive about it.”

“I know ge, but we are in relationships with other people. I’m with Sungjong and you’re with Siwon hyung.”

“I know.” Yifan hung head low. He knows what he and Zitao are doing is wrong, but he can’t help but want the younger’s touch. They both stood there in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Zitao wants to tell the elder to forget about Siwon and Sungjong and for them to run away, but then, he wants to shout and yell at him for him seducing him and leaving him wanting more.

“Just go take a shower; we only have thirty more minutes.” Zitao spoke after a while.

Yifan nodded opening the door and waking out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later Yifan and Zitao got out of the shower. Then five minutes later they both put new sheets on Zitao and Sungjong’s bed. Then ten minutes later Siwon and Sungjong came through the door. Sungjong threw himself onto Zitao and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. “I missed you.”

Zitao chuckled, “Baby, you were only gone for one day.”

Sungjong pouted, “But I missed you TaoTao.”

Zitao laughed, “I missed you, too Jongie Baby.”

As Sungjong and Zitao greeted each other Siwon and Yifan went into the kitchen to put the groceries that Siwon was holding. After they were done, Siwon sat down and pulled Yifan onto his lap. Yifan sighed in comfort and snuggled himself in his boyfriends arms.

“God, I missed you.” Siwon murmured, burying his face into Yifan’s neck and gave it a light kiss.

Yifan softy moaned as his boyfriend licked him. “Siwon, stop,” He groaned, he doesn’t want to have anything up his ass for the next few days; he just had Zitao’s for last four hours.

Siwon sighed, but stopped then placed a kiss on Yifan’s cheek. “I missed you, too, Siwon.” The elder grinned, but didn’t say anything.

Yifan snuggled more into Siwon’s arms as he heard the giggles Sungjong released. He didn’t want to hear them, he didn’t. It killed him inside when he heard any type of happy sound Sungjong makes when he is with Zitao. He knows that he shouldn’t since he has a boyfriend, but just can’t help it. There are times when the couple is having a loving moment and Yifan wants to pull Sungjong off of Zitao and tell him to back since Zitao is his.

All of this is so wrong, but he can’t help but feel that he and Zitao are meant to be. They have been friends for years. He thought one day they were going to realize they love each other and be together until the end of time. He loves Zitao. He saw them getting married and starting a family together. That was until Sungjong came into the picture.

When Sungjong came in, he ruined everything Yifan dreamed of. He hated the pretty male, but he couldn’t help but like him since he made Zitao smile all the time, and Yifan loves it when Zitao smiles. If he cannot make Zitao happy, then, Sungjong can do it, even though it hurts him.

To get him over Zitao, he started going on dates, but none of them made his heart flutter and gave him butterflies like Zitao did. That was until he met Siwon, Sungjong’s cousin.

Choi Siwon is Sungjong’s cousin from his mother’s side. Sungjong introduced the two when Siwon went over to China to visit him. Siwon took a liking to Yifan right away, while Yifan wasn’t. He took a dislike to Siwon right away, but after a few meeting the Korean male a few more times, he fell for the greasy, handsome male.

Things were good for the two couples; they all decided to move in together after Siwon moved to China to be with Yifan.

For three years Yifan was happy on what he had. His feelings for Zitao were nonexistent, and he loved Siwon with all his heart. He can now picture himself getting married and starting a family with Siwon.

That was until Yifan and Zitao got drunk after a late night of drinking. They both don’t remember what exactly happened, but they do remember Yifan screaming in pleasure as Zitao pounded into him. The two thought it was best not to bring it up since they were drunk, it didn’t mean anything, right?

They were right, it didn’t mean anything, but that didn’t stop them from fucking each other while their lovers were gone.

Those feelings Yifan once felt for Zitao came back and were out to destroy the new life he had. And it also turned out that Zitao liked him when they were younger, but didn’t say anything because he thought Yifan wasn’t going to like him back. They wanted to end things with Siwon and Sungjong once they found out they love each other, but decided not to in the end, since it was all lust and not love.

However, the two realized they loved each other once they were love-dovey with Sungjong and Siwon. It killed both of them inside to see each other with their lovers. They both wanted each other, they really did, but no matter how much they did, they did not want to hurt Sungjong’s and Siwon’s hearts. But when they are in bed together, with the bed jerking at each thrust Zitao gave, Siwon and Sungjong were just people they lived with and not people they claim to love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Z-Zitao,” Yifan whined.

The younger grunted his grip on the elder’s hips hardening. They their climaxes are near, he can feel it. “Ge, tell me what you want?” Zitao whispered, lowering himself to shower Yifan’s face with gentle kisses.

With a whimper, Yifan answered, “I want you to fuck me.” He moaned.

“I’m already doing that,” The younger smirked against the elder’s forehead.

Yifan sadly smiled, “But love me too.” He softly whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Zitao paused his movements, and stared down at the now crying Yifan. “I can’t love you, Yifan. And you can’t love me either.”

With a shattered heart, Yifan sobbed out Zitao’s name as he climaxed while the younger groaned spilling his seed inside of him. After they were done, Zitao sighed as Yifan cried himself to sleep that night. He hates himself for what he told the elder, but they can’t, and they never will be.

That night was the last night Yifan and Zitao slept together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore all the errors and such!


End file.
